This Center will continue interdisciplinary studies, both fundamental and applied, of the structure and function of plasma lipoproteins in health and disease. Four research laboratories are studying: 1) the subunit structure of apolipoproteins and the distribution of these subunits in lipoprotein classes in normal subjects and in subjects with hyperlipoproteinemias; 2) the function of apolipoproteins in lipid transport in the blood; 3) the structure and function of two key enzymes of lipid transport in lipoproteins, lipoprotein lipase and lecithin-cholesteryl acyl transferase; 4) the biosynthesis of very low density and high density lipoproteins in the liver. The Center is also conducting a large-scale study of the prevalence of hyperlipoproteinemia and its correlates in employees of Southern Pacific Transportation Company and programs of treatment of familial hyperbetalipoproteinemia (in adults, with colestipol, a bile acid-binding resin and in children, with para-aminosalicylate).